Reaction injection molding and resin transfer molding are processes wherein dry fiber reinforcement plys (preforms) may be loaded in a mold cavity whose surfaces define the ultimate configuration of the article to be fabricated, whereupon a flowable resin is injected, or vacuumed, under pressure into the mold cavity (mold plenum) thereby to produce the article, or to saturate/wet the fiber reinforcement preforms, where provided. After the resinated preforms are cured in the mold plenum, the finished article is removed from the mold.
Improvements in the manufacture of injection molded articles are desired.